Pierwszy dzień reszty jego życia
by fanka77
Summary: Przez głupotę stracił to, co było dla niego najważniejsze i budząc się kolejnego ranka zrozumiał, że jeśli chce być jeszcze szczęśliwy, musi to odzyskać. Ten dzień był dla niego nowym początkiem...


„_**Pierwszy dzień reszty jego życia"**_

I znów obudził się sam, jak każdego ranka przez ostatnie trzy lata.

Co z tego, że miał piękny dom, doskonale utrzymany i wyposażony, że jego ogromne łóżko z wygodnym materacem, pokrywała droga, elegancka pościel, skoro zamiast uczucia wygody i zadowolenia, jakie powinno dawać, zamiast komfortu, jakiego potrzebował żyjąc, jak żyje- intensywnie i niebezpiecznie- znajdował w nim tylko pustkę i samotność. A przecież mogło być inaczej, gdyby wszystkiego nie zrujnował…

Była najlepszym, co go spotkało, jasnym promykiem, rozświetlającym szarości egzystencji, powiewem świeżego powietrza w jego dusznym świecie, pełnym iluzji i obłudy, gdzie wszystko kręciło się wokół pieniędzy i władzy, i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jej potrzebował, dopóki jej nie utracił.

Co go wtedy podkusiło? Nie wiedział. Sam tego nie rozumiał. Chyba po prostu wmawiał sobie, że może żyć tak, jak oni, jak jego rodzice, czerpiąc z otoczenia to, co najlepsze i nie licząc się z uczuciami innych. Oni zawsze dostawali, czego chcieli. Tacy już byli- pazerni, ambitni, po trupach dążący do celu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to kiedyś, ba, było dla niego czymś zupełnie normalnym, bo przecież tak został wychowany. Całe życie wpajano mu, że jedyne, co się liczy, to sukces, pozycja, władza i pieniądze. Cała reszta, to tylko dodatek, a uczucia, to ułuda. Ważne były znajomości, bogactwo i luksus, ważny był status jego rodziny i koligacje, które umacniały ich pozycję wśród ludzi „ich klasy". W tym środowisku, nie było miejsca na nic innego. Owszem… Ludzie się poznawali, spotykali i pobierali, ale tylko po to, by łączyć się w coraz potężniejsze i bardziej utytułowane rody, płodzące doskonałych i równie ambitnych, co rodzice, dziedziców ich fortun, którzy w przyszłości będą robić dokładnie to samo, co przodkowie- pieniądze. Tak ich przecież wychowano…

On nie był wyjątkiem, choć zważywszy na okoliczności, zawód, jaki postanowił wykonywać, był skądinąd dziwnym wyborem. Ukończywszy renomowaną uczelnię, której absolwentami były cztery kolejne pokolenia jego rodziny, mógł zająć się finansami, tak jak jego ojciec, dziadek, pradziadek i cała reszta, a jednak wybrał inaczej, podświadomie odszczepiając się od tradycji. Wstąpił do FBI i został agentem. Jego matka i ojciec, nie pochwalali tego wyboru, nadal upatrując w nim materiału na dziedzica ich fortuny i przyszłego szefa rodzinnego biznesu. Może dlatego tak bardzo usiłował udowodnić im, że może być dobry jeszcze w czymś więcej, niż pomnażanie kasy. Pracował z całych sił, pnąc się po szczeblach swojej kariery, dopóki nie trafił tu, gdzie był teraz, ale nawet wtedy pamiętał „przykazania rodzinne", na czele których stała ambicja, wsparta na ramieniu sukcesu. Był inny, niż oni, a jednocześnie taki sam…

Kiedy ją poznał, początkowo pomyślał, że to miła odmiana. Nie była, jak kobiety z jego „sfery"- płytka. Wprost przeciwnie… Była szczera, otwarta, wesoła, ufna i świeża. Wszystko, co razem robili, było dla niej nowe i ekscytujące, i musiał przyznać, że podobała mu się ta prostota, ta radość, którą zawsze rozsiewała wokół, ta romantyczna dusza. Było im dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, zwłaszcza, kiedy ich związek przeszedł na wyższy poziom, tamtej nocy, gdy kochali się po raz pierwszy. Była niewinna, a jednocześnie pełna pasji, słodka, nieświadoma pewnych rzeczy, a jednak namiętna, jak diabli. Z nią u boku, jego łóżko nie wydawało mu się takie duże i zimne, bo jej bliskość nadawała mu ciepła. Była cudowna, a jednak tego nie docenił i zachował się, jak ostatni bydlak, sprzeniewierzając się jej zaufaniu.

Nawet, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, w pierwszym momencie zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że to kłamstwa, że słowa, jakie usłyszała od swojej nowej znajomej, były marną próbą ich skłócenia, ale widząc jej przenikliwe spojrzenie, zrozumiał, że jej nie oszuka, już nie... Przyznał się i ją stracił, winiąc za wszystko niewinnego świadka jego bezeceństwa, oazę prawdy i szczerości, jaką była ta młoda kobieta, która wkrótce miała stać się spoiwem ich ekipy.

Dużo czasu zajęło mu zrozumienie, że to nie on był ofiarą, lecz winowajcą, że tylko siebie powinien przeklinać za to, co zrobił, albo raczej zamierzał zrobić. Fakt, nie zdradził jej fizycznie, ale sam zamiar nie umniejszał jego winy. W końcu, gdyby go nie przyłapano…

Samotny, w ogromnym pustym domu, miał czas na myślenie i żal za tym, co utracone. Wiedział, że z nią mógł mieć wszystko, co naprawdę się liczy- ciepło domowego ogniska, miłość, rodzinę, do której każdego wieczora wracałby z uśmiechem na ustach i radością w sercu, nie taką, jak ta, którą stworzyli Philip i Elizabeth. To, co mogło być pomiędzy nim, a Lucy, byłoby prawdziwe i głębokie, piękne. Miał tego przedsmak w tych chwilach, gdy byli razem, ale dał się zmanipulować temu przeklętemu genowi, który dziedziczyli wszyscy Leland'owie- chciwości. W pogoni za „_więcej_", stracił „_wszystko_", stracił ją.

To prawda. Wybaczyła mu. Po miesiącach jawnej wrogości, znalazła w swoim sercu miłosierdzie i to dzięki tej kobiecie, która go „zdekonspirowała". Sue- dziewczyna, którą szczerze nienawidził za to tylko, że powiedziała prawdę, przekonała Lucy- jego największą ofiarę, aby mu wybaczyła, a potem wielkodusznie pokazała mu inną stronę życia i to, co w nim najważniejsze. Stała się nauczycielką, przyjaciółką i doradczynią. Dzięki niej, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo się mylił, jak bardzo mylili się jego rodzice. Dzięki niej otworzyły mu się oczy i stał się lepszym człowiekiem.

Zmienił się. Wiedział to każdy, kto go znał. Otworzył się na ludzi i ich potrzeby, nareszcie dając coś od siebie, zamiast wiecznie brać i było mu z tym dobrze. Podobało mu się to nowe, „głębsze" życie, ale tęsknił za czymś więcej. Tęsknił za kimś, kto przytuli go nocą, kto pocieszy, gdy będzie tego potrzebował i dla kogo on mógłby uczynić to samo. Myślał, że może Nora zdoła wypełnić tę pustkę w jego życiu, ale szybko zrozumiał, że to niemożliwe. Nie była nią, nie była Lucy… Tylko przy Lucy jego świat nabierał kolorów, tylko z nią mógł cieszyć się jego prawdziwym pięknem, tylko przy niej, żył naprawdę. Był zmęczony tą wegetacją, zmęczony samotnością. Znowu chciał się śmiać, chciał czuć tę cudowną wolność i radość, jakie odczuwał, zanim się rozstali i wiedział, że jest na to tylko jeden sposób. Musiał ją odzyskać.

Tego ranka wstawał z łóżka z nową nadzieją, modląc się, aby oprócz przebaczenia, w jej sercu pozostały jeszcze resztki tego uczucia, jakim go niegdyś darzyła. Jeśli tak było, był gotów poświęcić resztę życia, aby znów go pokochała i tym razem, pomny dawnej lekcji, wiedział, że nigdy więcej jej nie skrzywdzi, nie zawiedzie, już nie.

Nastał dla niego nowy dzień, pierwszy dzień reszty jego życia, które, z bożą pomocą, będą dzielić razem. Niczego innego nie pragnął…

KONIEC


End file.
